The art and methodology of aging liquids in wooden containers has been gradually improved upon since the appearance of the first barrel. Each attempt at improvement has focused on only a small spectrum of the overall process. With technical advancements in fabrication techniques, as well as a better understanding of the science behind the aging process, it is now possible to truly improve upon the overall design for wooden containers meant for aging.